Un Noël chez une panthère et un tigre
by Moon's Night
Summary: Cette année, venez passer Noël chez un tigre un peu gueulard et une panthère pantouflarde aux pattes baladeuses. Vous verrez, ce n'est pas tous les jours très banals. Calendrier de l'Avent 2016
1. Chapter 1

**Genre** : Romance - Humour

 **Paring** : Kagami x Aomine (et dans l'autre sens aussi je pense)

 **Rating** : T - M (plus T pour celui-ci... je suis même pas sûre lol)

 **Notes** : Aujourd'hui, on est le 1er décembre. Et qui dit décembre dit Noël. Et qui dit Noël dit calendrier de l'avent. Et comme tous les ans, à la Ficothèque Ardente, on organise un grand évènement durant du 1er au 25 décembre. Alors cette année mes p'tits loups, on va passer Noël avec Kagami et Aomine. Et je peux vous assurer que vous ne risquez pas de vous ennuyer (en tout cas je l'espère).

Si certains ne connaissent pas le principe, chaque jour un mot est tiré au sort et chaque participant doit écrire un drabble comportant ce mot. Le mot du jour est Lampion. Et voici mon drabble.

Alors bonne lecture à tous et bon calendrier (si on peut dire ça comme ça :P)

* * *

 **Un Noël chez une panthère et un tigre.**

 _1er décembre : Décorations_

Dans les rues de Tokyo, les préparatifs de Noël battaient son plein. Des agents municipaux accrochaient des guirlandes, d'autres des compositions florales, ou encore des **lampions** de toutes les couleurs. De sa fenêtre, Kagami regardait tout ce beau monde se démenait pour décorer la ville aux couleurs de Noël, la saison étant déjà dans le ton avec ces gros nuages monotones.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

Sortant de nulle part, comme à son habitude, Aomine vint coller son amant qui était accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre. Le plus innocemment du monde, son nez alla se nicher dans le coup de son petit-ami avec qui il vivait depuis presque dix ans pendant que ses mains se baladaient gentiment sur ses flans.

\- Ils sont en train de décorer pour Noël dehors, déclara le roux sans se défaire de l'étreinte de son amant.

\- C'est vrai que c'est pour bientôt, nota le métis, pas vraiment intéressé.

\- On devrait peut-être commencer à décorer l'appart' nous aussi.

\- Plus tard...

Un frisson échappa à Kagami quand les lèvres de son petit-ami se posèrent dans son cou avec délicatesse et envie, les mains du métis retirant déjà son bas de jogging. En effet, ils verraient plus tard pour les décorations.


	2. Chapter 2

**Paring** : Kagami x Aomine (dans ce sens-là :P)

 **Rating** : K+ / T

 **Notes** : Deuxième texte pour ce calendrier. Je suis contente des premiers retours, ça a l'air de vous plaire ! Alors pour rassurer tout le monde tout de suite, oui, il y aura bien une suite puisque ce recueil suivra nos deux compères jusqu'au 25 décembre. En comptant un drabble par jour, ça fait donc 25 textes ! Ce n'est pas génial ça :D ?

Il y a cependant une petite chose que j'ai oublié de noter : normalement, chacun des textes doit être classé M et comporter une scène (pas le plus explicite qui soit mais une scène tout de même) Et je voulais savoir si ça en gênait certains. Parce que c'est bientôt Noël et ça me fait plaisir de vous faire plaisir. Si ça gêne certains, je ferais tout simplement deux drabbles, un plus explicite et un dans la même trame que les précédents. A vous de me le dire =) (ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous dirais lequel des deux est classé M ^^)

Voila pour moi ! Je vous laisse avec ce second texte. Le mot du 2 décembre est Pôle Nord !

* * *

 **Problèmes techniques**

Kagami grogna brusquement tout en donnant un coup de pied dans le mur face à lui, le disjoncteur ne voulant pas se remettre en marche. Cela devait faire deux bonnes heures qu'il avait sauté, coupant l'électricité dans l'appartement et également, le chauffage. Avec le temps qu'il faisait, c'était comme se retrouver au **Pôle Nord** en veste d'été.

\- Fait chier !

Le jeune homme fulmina bien plus fort, sous le regard ennuyé de son petit-ami, assis dans le canapé non plus. Aomine était tout simplement puni, car c'était lui qui avait fait sauté les plombs. Tout ça parce qu'il avait branché un nombre astronomique de guirlandes lumineuses, désirant voir comment tout cela s'illuminerait. Maintenant il n'y avait ni lumière, ni chauffage.

\- Laisses tomber Taiga. L'électricien verra demain quand il viendra.

\- Et en attendant, on crève de froid ?

\- Je peux toujours te réchauffer.

Le métis avait prononcé ces mots avec un sourire mi-moqueur mi-enjôleur avant que le regard de son amant ne se pose sur lui, l'énervement y régnant toujours avec force. Cependant, Kagami se dirigea jusqu'à lui d'un pas rapide et attrapa sa nuque pour l'embrasser voracement. Bon, et bien ce soir, il ne risquait pas d'être au-dessus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating** : K+

 **Notes** : Je suis en retard ! Pardon pardon ! Mais pour ma défense, je travaillais ce week-end et j'étais trop crevée pour allumer mon ordi. Mais rattrapons ce retard !

Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont commenté jusque-là (je vous répondrai personnellement les prochaines fois, là j'ai pas vraiment le temps, excusez moi encore ) Merci de suivre cette petite histoire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira jusqu'à la fin. Et de ce que j'ai vu, ça ne vous dérange pas si nos deux joyeux fauves se sautent dessus plus explicitement, donc je me retiendrai pas pour les prochaines fois ^^

Bon assez parlé. Voici le drabble du 3 décembre. Le mot était bain :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Rôles et contrôle.**

Le gros problème avec Kagami, une fois qu'il avait passé sa colère sur son amant et prit de force le rôle d'actif dans leur couple, était qu'il prenait la grosse tête pendant plus de deux semaines. Aomine avait toujours trouvé ce revirement de situation super bizarre, son rouquin passant d'emmerdeur mignon à emmerdeur en puissance. Et à chaque fois que ça arrivait, son derrière prenait cher. Même très cher !

Cependant, en parler avec le rouquin de cet état de fait n'aurait aucun effet. Daiki avait bien essayé une fois, de dire à son amant qu'il n'était pas une poupée gonflable. Sans succès. Le rouquin lui avait simplement sauté dessus et l'avait malmené toute la nuit.

Poussant un soupir, Aomine s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau brûlante de son bain tout en espérant que son petit-ami s'était calmé. Taiga était parti aidé Himuro à choisir un cadeau pour sa nouvelle copine et le métis croisait les doigts pour que son amant rentre tard et épuisé.

Sauf que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit soudain, laissant apparaître son petit-ami. Et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, le rouquin souriant d'un air étrange, Aomine comprit qu'il allait encore en prendre pour son grade.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating** : K (j'ai pas réussi à faire un M sans dépasser le nombre de mots autorisé '-')

 **Notes** : 4 décembre ! Une nouvelle casse sur le calendrier. Et pour ce jour, le mot est bottes... Du coup, j'ai fait venir une fille dans ce texte pour m'aider :P

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Revirement de situation**

\- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme.

\- Non tu crois ?

\- Oh ! Taiga-kun a repris le dessus à ce que je vois.

Aomine lança un regard noir à son amie, Momoi riant doucement tout en reposant une paire de bottes en cuir qu'elle venait d'essayer. Elle avait demandé au métis de l'accompagner faire du shopping, deux heures plus tôt et à sa grande surprise, le jeune homme avait accepté. Il s'était train certainement passé quelque chose pour qu'il accepte de l'accompagner, et de qu'elle voyait et entendait, la rose ne s'était pas trompée.

\- Qu'est-ce tu as fait encore ?

\- Rien ! Le disjoncteur a sauté quand j'ai voulu décorer l'appart'.

\- Et tu as fini de le faire ?

\- Bah non, il n'y avait plus d'électricité. Ça a duré trois jours cette merde.

\- Mais maintenant, tu peux le faire non ?

Aomine haussa un sourcil en entendant son amie. Maintenant que l'électricité était revenu, il était vrai qu'il pouvait décorer l'appartement totalement. Et si il le faisait, peut-être que Kagami serait tellement ravi qu'il cesserait de le prendre pour une poupée gonflable. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du métis, inquiétant Satsuki. Il allait pouvoir changer la donne.


	5. Chapter 5

**Paring** : Aomine x Kagami

 **Rating** : T - M

 **Notes** : J'ai encore du retard ! Pardon Mais pour me faire pardonner, ce texte-ci est un peu plus hot que les précédents. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Pour le 5 décembre, le mot est pompon.

* * *

 **Efforts et récompenses.**

Les mouvements de Daiki étaient très lents du point de vue de son amant. Bon, c'était la troisième fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour et après la journée qu'avait eu le métis, Kagami pouvait comprendre que son petit-ami ait une baisse de régime. Aomine était parti faire des courses pour décorer tout l'appartement après sa longue journée de travail au poste de police. Le tigre avait été tellement impressionné par la déco qu'il n'avait même pas protesté quand le métis l'avait entraîné vers le canapé .

Les lèvres du jeune homme au-dessus de lui se glissèrent dans son cou, un long frisson le prenant pendant que le rythme de ses hanches ralentissaient davantage quand son un regard envieux se posa sur le rouquin.

\- Dis, tu voudrais pas reporter ce costume que tu avais l'année dernière ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Le costume de père Noël.

\- Celui avait le boxer rouge et le bonnet au **pompon** ?

\- Ouais.

Le sourire qu'afficha Aomine arracha un hoquet au tigre qui gémit de plus belle sous les coups de rein soudain plus puissants de son amant. Par contre, il pouvait rêver pour cette histoire de costume. Comme si il allait porter à nouveau ce truc horrible !


	6. Chapter 6

**Paring** : Aomine x Kagami

 **Rating** : K+ / T

 **Notes** : Pour ce 6 décembre, c'est moi qui est tiré le mot au sort. J'étais toute contente... jusqu'à ce qu'on me dise que c'était " **Enluminure** " qu'il fallait placé aujourd'hui. Et je dois avouer qu'avant hier, je ne savais même pas ce que c'était ! Franchement, je dis merci à _Sang De Licorne_ pour m'avoir donné un début d'idée !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Déblatérations**

\- C'est quoi ces trucs ?

\- Des **enluminures**.

\- Et ça sert à quoi au juste ?

\- On réalisait ces dessins pour illustrer des histoires ou des manuscrits.

\- Et pourquoi tu cherches ça ?

Kuroko poussa un profond soupir avant de se tourner vers son ami qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Aomine s'était pointé comme une fleur devant chez lui, disant qu'il avait eu très envie de le voir et l'avait donc accompagné faire ses courses de Noël. Sauf qu'il commençait à énerver le bleuté.

\- C'est pour l'école Avec les autres professeurs, on s'est dit qu'on pourrait en faire pour illustrer le conte de Noël de cette année.

\- Mouais... bof. C'est quand même vachement moche.

\- Ton avis importe peu tu sais.

\- Ouais mais en attendant, même les illustrations du kamasutra sont mieux faites que tes trucs.

\- Aomine-kun !

\- Quoi ? Au moins ça sert à quelque chose. La dernière fois, on l'a fait dans l'escalier de l'immeuble avec Taiga. C'était...

\- Aomine-kun !

Le jeune homme lâcha un rire, sous le regard furieux de Kuroko. Quelle idée de raconter un truc pareil dans une librairie bondée de monde !


	7. Chapter 7

**Paring** : Aomine x Kagami

 **Rating** : T

 **Notes** : 7 décembre, le mot est patin. J'ai eu une petite pensée pour **_Yuri on Ice_** _._ Du coup on parle patinage et costume dans ce texte-ci =)

* * *

 **Ce cher costume**

Avachi dans le fauteuil, Kagami regarda avec attention mais sans comprendre une compétition de **patins** à glace qui avait lieu en France. L'un de ses amis y participait et il lui avait promis de suivre sa prestation. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était l'arrivée de son amant.

\- Daiki ?

\- TA-DAA !

Tout sourire, Aomine tendit sous les yeux de son amant une chose qui fit grimacer d'horreur le tigre. Le costume de Père Noël ! Où est-ce que ce crétin avait trouvé ce truc ?

\- Ah non ! Je porterai pas cette chose !

\- Aller Taiga, sois cool !

\- Hors de question !

\- En échange, je te laisse être au-dessus jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

\- J'ai dit non !

\- T'es vraiment chiant !

Furibond, Kagami reprit le cours de la compétition, cherchant à ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait son imbécile d'amant quand celui-ci lui tomba dessus, le sac toujours en main.

\- AOMINE !

\- Tu vas porter ce costume !

C'est ainsi qu'une bagarre s'engagea, le métis déshabillant difficilement son amant qui se défendait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne commence à le caresser. Et ce fut ainsi que Kagami connut sa perte.


	8. Chapter 8

**Paring** : Aomine x Kagami

 **Rating** : T

 **Notes** : Pour le 8 décembre, le mot est barbe. Et on ne va pas parler de la barbe du Père Noël ici :P

* * *

 **Vin chaud et sucreries**

\- C'est dégoûtant ! Déclara soudain Aomine tout en faisant la grimace.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ça, nuance, répliqua Satsuki d'un air amusé.

\- Non, c'est dégueulasse, confirma alors Kagami.

\- N'exagérez pas.

Les deux jeunes hommes reposèrent les verres qu'on leur avait donné, une grimace tirant toujours leurs traits tandis que Momoi riait à côté d'eux. Sérieux, c'était infecte le vin chaud. La jeune femme les avait tiré dehors pour découvrir un marché de Noël tout droit venu d'Alsace, en France et leur faisait goûter à tout et n'importe quoi. Tout ça parce que son merveilleux mari n'avait pas voulu l'accompagner et qu'elle s'ennuyait à mourir depuis qu'elle ne travaillait plus à cause de sa grossesse.

\- Franchement, je préfère encore le truc qu'on a goûté dans leur boutique, lança Kagami.

\- Quoi ? Les p'tits gâteaux en forme d'étoile ? Bof, la **barbe** à papa c'est mieux, marmonna son amant.

\- Non, contesta le rouquin. Le mieux, c'est le chocolat.

La rose fronça un sourcil à cette réponse, ne comprenant pas trop où voulait en venir le jeune homme mais en voyant son regard malicieux et celui de son petit-ami, elle se dit qu'elle préférait plutôt ne pas savoir.


	9. Chapter 9

**Paring** : Aomine x Kagami

 **Rating** : K+

 **Notes** : Bon, pour ce drabble, j'ai un peu triché. Le mot du 9 décembre est Partage mais je l'ai conjugué '-' On va dire que ça passe !

* * *

 **Cadeau de Noël**

Si il y avait bien une chose que Daiki ne **partageait** pas, c'était bien les chips. Et si en plus, il était devant sa série préférée, mieux valait ne pas embêter le bonhomme. Sauf que ce jour-là, Kagami avait vraiment besoin de son aide !

\- Putain Taiga !

\- C'est urgent, se justifia le rouquin une fois la télévision éteinte. C'est pour le cadeau de Keiko.

Aomine marqua un temps d'arrêt en entendant le prénom de la fille de Kise, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine. Ok, c'était bien une urgence.

\- Un cadeau ?

\- Kise sera à la fête de Kuroko et qu'il compte emmener sa femme et sa fille.

Un soupir quitta la gorge du jeune homme qui s'installa en tailleur sur le canapé. Keiko était une véritable peste du haut de ses six ans et critiquait toujours tout ce qu'on pouvait lui offrir. Cela ne servait à rien de lui faire un cadeau !

\- Ok je t'aide, déclara le métis. Mais en échange...

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Aomine, faisant sourciller son amant qui laissa une moue contrariée étirer ses lèvres. Il allait encore devoir assouvir sans brocher les caprices de son amant.


	10. Chapter 10

**Paring** : Aomine x Kagami

 **Rating** : K+

 **Notes** : On parle encore de Keiko dans ce texte-ci. J'espère que ça vous ira =) Et le mot pour le 10 décembre est chaussette !

* * *

 **Petite peste !**

\- Une poupée ?

\- Elle aurait arraché la tête de celle que Momoi lui a offert pour son anniversaire.

\- Un costume de princesse alors.

\- Sa mère lui en fait tout le temps.

\- Une livre de cuisine ?

\- Daiki.

Le sous-nommé lâcha un soupir, s'étalant totalement sur le lit pour regarder le plafond. Sérieusement, elle était chiante cette Keiko. Lui trouver un cadeau était bien plus compliqué que prévu. Et dire qu'il avait dû abandonné son épisode de Pretty Little Liars pour réfléchir avec Kagami à son cadeau de Noël.

\- Et puis je comprends pas pourquoi on lui offre un cadeau, déblatéra le métis. Elle croit pas au Père Noël, comme aucun enfant japonais.

\- Ouais mais tout le monde va en offrir un aux gamins présents, soupira son amant.

\- Tu as trouvé pour les autres ?

\- Oui, mais Keiko me pose problème.

\- Tu n'as qu'à lui acheter des **chaussettes** !

Les billes rubis de Taiga s'agrandirent de surprise sous ces paroles avant qu'un rire ne s'élève dans la chambre.

\- Je me demande quelle tête elle fera si on lui offre ça, dit le rouquin.

\- Alors faisons comme ça ! Conclut finalement Daiki avant d'embrasser son amant.


	11. Chapter 11

**Paring** : Kagami x Aomine (on change de sens ce soir :P)

 **Rating** : K+

 **Notes** : Hey ! Comment ça va bien ? On est presque à la moitié du calendrier. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours =) Ce soir, le mot est balcon.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Câlineries**

Accoudé sur le rebord du **balcon** , Kagami observait d'un œil amusé le fils de sa voisine lui faire des grands signes du bas de l'immeuble. Dans la cour, la plupart des mômes de la résidence s'était réuni pour jouer dans la neige qui était tombé le soir précédent, des bonshommes naissant de la poudre blanche pendant que d'autres construisaient des igloos ou se chamaillaient à coup de boules de neige.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le jeune homme se retourna pour découvrir son amant, celui-ci rentrant de son service. Aomine semblait passablement épuisé, son manteau tombant sur le sol tandis qu'il s'avançait vers le canapé, son uniforme toujours sur le dos.

\- Le gamin de Haruka joue en bas, répondit le rouquin. Il a balancé une boule de neige sur la fenêtre et depuis je les regarde.

\- Viens plutôt t'occuper de moi, marmonna son amant dans un soupir las.

Amusé, Taiga abandonna son balcon et alla rejoindre son petit-ami qu'il embrassa avec douceur. S'installant sur ses genoux, il commença à caresser ses épaules à travers sa chemise pour finalement l'ouvrir et dévoiler son torse.

\- Tu me laisses faire ?

\- Comme tu veux.

Kagami sourit davantage avant de fondre sur son amant, l'air particulièrement satisfait.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes** : Hello ! Bon vous connaissez le principe maintenant, donc je vais faire court (déjà que je suis en retard ^^") Le mot pour le 12 décembre est coffret.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Emballages**

Installé à la table du salon, notre cher rouquin se bataillait avec le rouleau de papier cadeau qu'il avait acheté l'année dernière. Il se demanda un instant s'il en aurait assez pour emballer tous les cadeaux qu'il avait acheté et ce qu'il lui restait à à commander quand son amant débarqua dans la pièce, sa sieste matinale étant apparemment fini.

\- C'est quoi toutes ces boites ? Demanda Aomine en baillant.

\- Cadeaux.

Se grattant la nuque, le métis regarda d'un œil absent la pile de boite posée sur la table avant d'en prendre une pour mieux l'analyser. Un **coffret** à bijoux. Il y avait aussi un coffret de parfum, un coffret de soins capillaire... que des coffrets en fait.

\- Il y avait des promos sur les coffrets ou quoi, se moqua Daiki.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je suis parti dans des magasins différents pour acheter tout ça.

\- Et mon cadeau à moi, il est où ?

Kagami se tourna alors vers son petit-ami, un air étonné peignant son visage quand il se redressa soudain et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Ça c'est une surprise.

\- Allez dis-moi Taiga, ronchonna son amant.

\- Tu sauras à Noël. Pas avant.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes** : En ce 13 décembre, le mot tiré est Traîneau... Pas trop inspiré par ce mot mais j'ai pu vous écrire ceci =)

En espérant que ça vous plaise.

* * *

 **Les mômes et leurs questions**

Aomine posa son regard océan sur le petit de sa voisine, Hiroshi, qu'il devait garder pendant son absence. Le môme, plutôt dissipé et bruyant d'ordinaire, jouait sagement avec ses jouets sur le tapis du salon, intriguant grandement le métis. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose pour que le gamin soit aussi calme.

\- Dis Aomine ?

Le sous-nommé sursauta à l'entente de son nom, ses billes sombres rencontrant les pupilles brunes du petit garçon qui faisait tomber son avion en plastique sur un **traîneau** rouge qui sortait d'il ne savait où.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous avez pas d'enfants avec Kagami ? Demanda innocemment le gamin.

\- Non...

\- Moi j'aimerai bien avoir un nouveau copain.

Une moue apparut sur le visage d'Hiroshi, Daiki ne sachant pas si elle était mignonne ou non tandis qu'il réfléchissait à ses paroles. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'avoir un enfant avec le rouquin et maintenant qu'il se posait la question, il se demandait bien si il en avait envie.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça au juste ? Reprit soudain le métis, intrigué.

\- Maman attend un bébé, déclara le gamin, tout sourire.

\- Oh...

Le jeune homme resta pantois, assimilant la nouvelle. Un nouveau bébé dans l'immeuble. Ça promettait !


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes** : Pour le 14 décembre, on part en promenade =)

Bonne lecture !

 **RaR** = _Yuki-chan_ : On va voir pour le bébé mais l'idée fait son chemin ^^ Contente que ça te plaise toujours !

* * *

 **Interrogations**

\- Comment ça un bébé ?

Kagami observait son amant d'un air passablement étonné. Cela devait faire une heure qu'ils avaient quitté le restaurant où ils avaient pris l'habitude de manger le jeudi soir et que leur marche digestive s'était transformée en **promenade** et voilà qu'Aomine lui lâchait cette bombe.

\- Comment t'as pu avoir une idée pareille ? Demanda le rouquin, abasourdi.

\- Shiori va avoir un deuxième enfant, avoua Daiki, en parlant de sa voisine.

\- Et du coup t'en veux un aussi ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Le métis retint un soupir, ses idées étant embrouillées. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il désirait avoir un enfant. Enfin pas tout de suite. En fait, il n'en savait rien du tout.

\- Je sais pas en fait. Mais toi, t'en dis quoi ?

\- J'en dis que je porterai pas ce môme.

\- Non mais Bakagami tu...

Un sourire moqueur étirait les lèvres de son amant, lui arrachant un soupir d'agacement quand Taiga l'attrapa par les épaules.

\- Mais je veux bien en faire un avec toi.

Ce fut au tour d'Aomine de sourire, traitant son amant d'abruti tandis qu'ils continuaient leur route en riant. Au moins, la nouvelle n'était pas trop mal passée.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes** : On est le 15 décembre (enfin... pas tout à fait) et le mot du jour est Fourrure. J'espère que ce drabble vous réchauffera :P

 **RaR** = _Yuki-chan_ : Hey ! Ce n'est rien, ça me fait plaisir de répondre =) Et bien pour le moment, l'idée du bébé suit son cours. Ils verront bien par la suite. Et je suis contente de savoir que mon histoire te remonte le moral. J'espère que ce sera le cas jusqu'au 25 décembre ^^

* * *

 **Coupure de courant... Encore...**

Le disjoncteur avait sauté. Encore. Cette fois-ci, c'était la faute de Kagami qui avait tenté de préparer une deux douzaine de cookies en forme de sapin et d'étoile pour la soirée organisée dans l'immeuble. Histoire de rassembler tout le monde pour Noël et de garder une bonne entente entre voisins. Mais il n'avait pas prévu de faire péter le compteur.

\- La poisse !

Aomine se colla contre son amant, rabattant l'une des couvertures qui le couvrait sur ses épaules tout en s'emmitouflant dans son pull en laine. Heureusement qu'il avait refait un stock de plaides et de couvertures lors de leur dernière coupure de chauffage, le métis ayant mis la main plusieurs en laine épaisse et en fausse **fourrure**. Ils ne risquaient pas d'avoir froid jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'électricien.

\- J'ai froid, se plaignit soudain le rouquin sous la couette.

\- Tu veux que je te réchauffe ?

\- C'est pas déjà ce que t'es en train de faire ?

En effet, les mains de Daiki se baladaient depuis un moment sur la peau de son amant dans ses bras, lui donnant des frissons de plaisir. Après tout, la dernière fois, ils s'étaient réchauffés de cette manière. Alors pourquoi pas s'amuser un peu.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes** : 16 décembre, le mot est Armagnac (pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est un alcool). Faut toujours que je tire des mots à coucher dehors...

Bonne lecture !

 **RaR** = Yuki-chan : encore merci pour ton commentaire. C'est sympa de donner des idées, ça peut toujours servir plus tard =) et dans le précédent drabble, Kagami faisait des cookies avant que le courant saute ^^ En espérant que la suite de plaise toujours autant.

Et à vous tous qui suivaient également ;)

* * *

 **Euphorie**

Un rire résonna dans l'appartement, le jeune homme étalé sur le sol ne pouvant cesser de s'exclamer alors que son amant le regardait d'un air désabusé.

À chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Quand Kagami commençait à se mettre à boire, il finissait toujours bourrer au bout de trois verres. Et si en plus il s'agissait d'un alcool qu'il n'avait jamais goûté et qui se révélait assez fort, il se mettait à rire à gorge déployé après le deuxième verre. Parfois, c'était vachement amusant et d'autres fois, le rouquin était juste emmerdant à mourir. Comme aujourd'hui.

Aomine soupira de lassitude, son amant ayant un autre fou rire alors qu'il était toujours allongé par terre. Quelques heures plutôt, Kise était passé les voir, de retour de son voyage en France et leur avait ramené des souvenirs. Comme cette bouteille d' **Armagnac** que le rouquin avait presque vidé. Maintenant, il se retrouvait par terre avec le sapin de Noël que le métis avait eu tant de mal à décorer quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Daiki ! J't'aime putain !

Un autre soupir monta dans la gorge du sous-nommé, ennuyé par le comportement de Kagami qui soudain, lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser avec passion. Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge avec ce crétin.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes** : En ce 17 décembre, le mot du calendrier est Surnaturel. Et voila ce que ça donne =)

* * *

 **Allusions hasardeuses**

\- J'avais pas fait gaffe, mais il est super moche ce Père Noël.

Daiki releva la tête de sa console portable, les sourcils froncés avant de fixer son amant près de la porte d'entrée. Quand il avait décoré l'appartement, la semaine précédente, il avait accroché un Père Noël dans une chaussette rouge à l'entrée. Lui l'aimait bien, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il l'avait acheté... mais apparemment, Kagami ne l'aimait.

\- Tu veux mettre autre chose ? Demanda le métis en bougonnant.

\- Non, pas la peine. Ce n'est pas comme si il était effrayant, déclara Kagami en venant vers lui.

\- Encore heureux, t'imagines si il commençait à faire du bruit pendant la nuit.

\- Daiki, arrêtes.

\- Quoi ? Continua le métis. Ce serait pas la première fois qu'un truc **surnaturel** arrive pendant la période de Noël.

\- Tais-toi bon sang !

Un petit rire quitta la gorge d'Aomine qui se fit attaquer par son amant, celui-ci détestant les histoires d'horreur ou qui faisait peur en général. Le métis non plus n'était pas très friand de ce genre d'histoires mais c'était toujours très drôle de voir la tête déconfite de Kagami. Surtout si ensuite, celui-ci venait se blottir contre lui ou le punir en le mordant. Comme à l'instant.


	18. Chapter 18

Notes : On approche de Noël. Et de la fin '-' Oh la la ! Je sens que je vais être triste quand se sera fini moi. Enfin, on y est pas encore. Et pour le 18 décembre, le mot est clochette.

J'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

 **Réflexions**

Alors qu'ils se baladaient dans la galerie marchande décorée aux couleurs de Noël, les deux amants regardaient les vitrines sans grand intérêt. Quand à un moment, Aomine s'arrêta devant une boutique de vêtements pour bébé.

\- Tu veux entrer ?

Aomine sursauta en entendant la voix de sa moitié, son regard incrédule se tournant vers Taiga qui l'observait d'un air neutre.

\- Pourquoi je voudrais entrer ? Demanda le métis, curieux.

\- Parce que tu t'es arrêté devant cette boutique.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que je veux entrer.

Une moue s'afficha sur le visage de Daiki, ses yeux se détournant pendant que son petit-ami laissait un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

\- Tu penses encore à cette histoire de bébé pas vrai ?

Aomine soupira, vaincu. Bien sûr qu'il y pensait. La veille, il avait rencontré sa voisine, les bras chargés de paquets. Ils avaient longuement discuté, la jeune femme lui montrant tous les articles qu'elles avaient acheté. En passant du body panda aux chaussons à **clochette**.

\- Allez, on rentre. On va en parler à la maison.

Le jeune homme ne dit un mot et se laissa entraîner par son amant, sa main dans la sienne. Peut-être qu'ils finiraient par prendre une décision à propos de cette histoire.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes** : Bon, on ne va pas polémiquer des heures, je suis en retard '-' mais on approche du réveillon aussi et j'ai plein de trucs à faire Enfin. Voici la suite. Pour le 19, le mot était pèlerine... et vu le drabble précédent, ça n'a pas été simple de pondre celui-ci.

Bonne lecture :D

 **RaR** = _Yuki-chan_ : Ils vont finir par prendre une véritable décision pour cette histoire de bébé mais ce sera difficile d'en parler dans ce recueil. Mais tu peux toujours aller l'un de mes autres recueils (oui je me fais de la pub) où Kagami et Aomine ont un petit garçon. Je pense que ça te plaira. En tout cas, merci de continuer à commenter :)

* * *

 **Discussions**

L'écran de télévision était allumé, indiquant que Daiki se sentait mal à l'aise par rapport à la discussion qu'ils étaient censés avoir. Il avait pris la télécommande dès leur arrivée à l'appartement, et s'était plongé dans le canapé sous le regard soucieux du rouquin.

Le métis fixait le poste, une émission sur les fidèles d'une religion ancestrale passant sur la chaîne documentaire, les pèlerins et **pèlerines** étant habillés tout de noir. Il fallait vraiment que le jeune homme soit nerveux pour fixer un truc pareille.

\- Hey Daiki ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Te mets pas dans cet état, déclara Taiga. On va pas se disputer.

\- Je sais, répondit son amant. C'est juste... que je ne sais pas ce que je veux.

Une moue étira les lèvres d'Aomine qui commençait à avoir mal au crâne. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement les enfants et eux ne le détestaient pas non plus. Mais il avait ce sentiment étrange depuis l'annonce de la grossesse de Satsuki et de sa voisine.

\- Te prends pas la tête.

Le métis tourna les yeux vers son amant qui lui souriait simplement, le détendant légèrement quand à toute cette histoire. Ils finiraient bien par prendre une décision, quand Aomine aurait compris ce qu'il désirait réellement.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes** : Aller on enchaîne ! Pour le 20, le mot fut Savon (ça ne fait pas très noël mais bon haha)

* * *

 **Interrogations**

\- Il veut un bébé ?

\- Il en sait rien en fait.

\- Comment ça il n'en sait rien ?

Himuro braqua son regard perplexe sur son ami, les paroles de Kagami le laissant pantois. Son amant lui parlait de bébé sans en vouloir un ? Ce n'était pas normal.

\- C'est juste qu'il est perturbé depuis l'annonce de la grossesse de Momoi, avoua Taiga.

\- Et toi ? Tu en penses quoi ?

Les billes rubis de son ami le fixèrent alors, emplis d'incrédulité. Ce qu'il en pensait ? Et bien pas grand chose. Quand il avait officialisé sa relation avec Aomine et qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble, Kagami avait jeté aux placards l'idée d'avoir un enfant. Mais alors que le métis mettait le sujet sur la table, le rouquin ne savait pas quoi penser.

\- Je sais pas, avoua Taiga en finissant son sandwich. Mais on en reparle. Je dois aller aider Kuroko pour les préparatifs de la fête et il me passera un **savon** si j'arrive en retard.

Acquiesçant en silence, Himuro regarda son ami partir au pas de course, la mine pensive. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer à ce constat, espérant sincèrement que les deux amants auraient rapidement une discussion.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes** : La suite de suite ! Pour ce jour, on a calendrier comme mot à placer.

* * *

 **Moment câlin**

Une nouvelle croix au feutre noir sur le **calendrier**. C'était bientôt Noël et du même coup, la soirée organisée par Kuroko et sa moitié. Kagami commençait d'ailleurs à ne plus tenir la distance, entre ses activités de pompier, les entraînements du club de basket du collège voisin qu'il gérait et les préparatifs de la fête. Il alla d'ailleurs s'allonger sur le canapé, le bleuté n'ayant besoin de lui que d'ici une bonne heure. Ce qui lui permettait de faire une longue sieste.

\- Taiga !

Enfin, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Daiki. Le rouquin retint un soupir, son amant rentrant de son service de nuit. Le connaissant, le métis allait réclamer de l'attention et se coller à lui. Et ce fut ce que fit le jeune homme une fois son manteau et ses chaussures enlevés. Il se dirigea jusqu'à son amant, s'installa contre lui et l'embrassa avec envie.

\- Daiki !

\- Ça fait 24h que je t'ai pas vu !

\- Mais je suis crevé, maugréa le rouquin.

\- C'est pas grave, je m'occupe de tout.

Lâchant une plainte, Kagami tenta d'échapper à la prise du métis qui se mit à mordiller son cou, apparemment très désireux de le faire sien. C'était bien sa veine. Adieu la sieste !


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes** : On reparle de bébé aujourd'hui. Avec le mot cannelle à placer. J'espère que vous aimerez :)

* * *

 **Rumeurs et commérages**

\- Tu veux adopter un bébé ?

\- D'où tu sors ça ?

En pleine course de dernière minute avec Momoi, Aomine affichait une expression totalement ahurie alors que la jeune femme lui lançait un sourire ravie et gigantesque.

\- C'est Midorima qui m'en a parlé, déclara la rose. Apparemment, tu voudrais un bébé.

\- Midorima ?

\- Oui, il l'a appris de Takao, qui l'a su de Kuroko qui lui-même l'a su de...

\- Ok, je veux pas savoir.

Grimaçant, le métis continua son chemin dans le dédale de magasins, ignorant le regard inquiet de son ami tout en sirotant le café à la chantilly et à la **cannelle** qu'il avait acheté plus tôt au Starbuck. Comme ça, tout le monde était au courant qu'il réfléchissait sur la perspective d'avoir un enfant. Génial.

\- Tu sais Dai-chan, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais je suis certain que tu feras un bon père.

\- Hum.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit, le marmonnement de son ami n'étant pas froid ou brusque, prouvant que l'idée ne lui déplaisait. Avec un peu de chance, il annoncerait peut-être à Noël qu'il comptait bien adopter. Satsuki sourit davantage. Elle allait peut-être être tata !


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes** : En retard '-' Bon on va dire que c'est mon cadeau de noël pour vous ce soir :) Surtout que le calendrier s'achève très (trèèèès) bientôt. Alors j'espère que vous apprécierez. Pour le 23, le mot fut Pain d'épice.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Révélations et amuses-gueules**

La fête battait son plein et tous les invités semblaient apprécier le travail que son meilleur ami, son amant et le sien avaient fourni pour préparer cet événement. Tetsu avait été pire qu'un chef de guerre tyrannique, épuisant parfois Kagami pendant des jours ou se disputant avec Takao qui n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait voulu faire une telle soirée.

Adossé à un mur, Aomine regardait le salon empli des invités, une assiette de gâteaux sec et de **pains d'épice** à la main. Il aurait bien voulu s'amuser avec les autres mais Kuroko faisait le service avec Taiga et Satsuki discutait chiffon avec une amie à elle. Le jeune homme s'ennuyait ferme, quand Kise débarqua de nulle part, la mine fatiguée.

\- Salut, lança le blond tout en piquant un gâteau.

\- Tu rentres de voyage ? Le questionna Daiki en sourcillant.

\- Non, souffla Kise. Chun Hei* vient de m'annoncer qu'elle est enceinte.

\- Oh... et alors, c'est cool non ?

\- Non. Pas après que Kuroko m'ait ouvert les yeux sur ma fille, qui est une sacrée peste.

Un autre soupir échappa au pilote, Aomine posant amicalement sa main sur son épaule. Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge le pauvre.

* * *

* Prénom coréen pour la femme de Kise.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes** : Le mot du 24 décembre est cinéma ! Bientôt la fin mes amis :'(

* * *

 **Fièvre et papier cadeau.**

Les lèvres de Kagami se posèrent avec envie sur celles de son amant, le jeune homme l'attrapant par la taille avant de le plaquer durement contre un mur de leur appartement. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de leur chambre mais il n'était pas dit que le métis arrive à garder son calme jusque-là, tellement son excitation était grande.

Ils s'étaient éclipsés de la fête, après l'ouverture des gâteaux, à minuit. La fille de Kise, Keiko, étant la seule enfant, avait insisté pour rester jusqu'à l'arrivée du père Noël mais avait eu la malchance de le rater alors qu'elle était partie aux toilettes. Elle avait cependant ouvert ses paquets, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres, avant d'être totalement médusée. Aomine avait bien ri en voyant sa tête et ses cadeaux. La fillette avait fait tout un **cinéma** , ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait reçu des chaussettes, une orange, du scotch et des morceaux de charbon. Jusqu'à ce que son père lui dise qu'elle avait été une mauvaise fille... et qu'elle se remette à pleurer.

La baiser s'éternisa, Taiga soupirant d'aise alors que les mains du métis caressait son dos. Ils avaient bien fait de quitter la soirée. Il allait pouvoir profiter de son cadeau.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes** : C'est la fin ! Snif ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce recueil, qu'il vous aura fait rire, sourire et passer du bon temps. Moi je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, d'avoir suivi les aventures de ces deux zigotos et vous fait plein de bisous. On se retrouvera pour une nouvelle histoire, je l'espère, bientôt :D

Oh ! Et le mot du 25 décembre est Kaléidoscope. Je vous dis pas l'angoisse pour le placer celui-là.

Plein de bisous et bonnes fêtes à tous.

 **RaR** = _Yuki-chan_ : J'espère que cette fin te plaira. Après tout, on va parler d'un sujet que tu as aimé =)

A la revoyure mes chers loupiots

* * *

 **Joyeux Noël !**

\- C'est bizarre ce truc, déclara Daiki en tournant une sorte de tube entre les mains.

\- C'est un **kaléidoscope** , déclara son amant tout en lui prenant des mains.

\- T'as eu ça où ? Pas dans la même boutique que mon cadeau j'espère, continua le métis en souriant.

\- Mais non gros bêta, marmonna Kagami. C'est Takao qui me l'a donné.

Riant doucement, Aomine se colla contre son rouquin, le serrant contre lui. C'est enfin le jour de Noël et pour l'occasion, Taiga avait acheté des huiles de massage. Ils avaient passé la nuit à l'utiliser.

\- Au fait ? Reprit Kagami.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pour le bébé ?

Aomine ouvrit des yeux ronds tout en se relevant, ne saisissant pas de quoi parler son amant.

\- Le bébé ? Murmura-t-il, perplexe.

\- Bah t'en veux un non ? Parce qu'on peut adopter. Après...

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Très sérieux.

Daiki était pantois. Taiga était d'accord pour qu'ils adoptent. Alors que lui-même n'était pas certain de désirer une telle chose. Pourtant, l'idée lui arracha un grand sourire. Sourire qui fit rire de joie le rouquin.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était le meilleur Noël de leur vie.


End file.
